luigifandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:MtaÄ/Archiv
Wuhu! Willkommen hier noch mal, als Admin. Superluigi 14:22, 23. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ---- Hey, MtaÄ. Ich hab ein paar Vorlagen so verändert, dass sie wenigstens ein bischen Luigi mäßiger aussehen. Sieh dir doch mal Stubs, Spoiler und Exzellente Artikel- Vorlagen an, ja? Einen hätt ich noch übrig, weiß aber nicht wie/wo ich ihn verwenden kann...den hier: Bild:LuigiDance1.gif Wenn du eine Idee hast kontaktier mich oder führ sie selbst aus. ;) Superluigi 06:38, 24. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ---- Wow, die Vorlage zu den exzellenten Artkel schaut....exzellent aus...^^ Der Rest ist gut geworden. Super Arbeit! Superluigi 12:27, 25. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ---- Ich sehs mir mal an, sobald ich Zeit hab...;) Superluigi 10:15, 29. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ---- Outch!^^ Ja und genau solche (tschuldige bitte meine Ausdrucksweise) Deppen sind der Grund, dass dieses Wiki überhaupt existiert! Und wenn das seine Meinung ist, ist das eben seine Meinung, daran kann man nix ändern...BTW: Der Vergleich Toad-Luigi ist wohl die größtmögliche Beleidigung...naja, viele Freunde wird er sich unter Luigi-Fans nicht machen. ;) Und wenn sie sowas wie Luigis dunkle Seite machen, dann fress ich bei meiner Ehreeine Angelrute samt Köder und Haken. Superluigi 18:56, 29. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Ich wil nicht motzen, aber es heißt Metroid. Bitte ändere das auch auf MeerundMehr. Danke.Nitzudan 18:20, 12. Aug. 2008 (UTC) In der Leiste links, unter Partnerseiten.Nitzudan 18:22, 12. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ---- Ich war noch nicht fertig...^^ Wie kommts das du so schnell antworten konntst? O.o Hättest du ein paar Minuten gewartet hättest dus gesehen. Ist er jetzt klein genug? Ist ja nur etwas größer als der vom Kirby-Wiki. Superluigi 12:55, 13. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Hilfe? Wie meinste das? Und Luigis Tagebuch...ich komm grad bei einer Stelle nicht weiter...sollte aber bald da sein und dann update ich die Seite natürlich...;) Superluigi 12:59, 13. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Wenn du das Design meinst: derzeit nicht...es gibt grad wichtigeres als das...;) Wenn dus von den Artikeln her meinst...du kennst dich mit DB aus? O.o Klar, es ist ne ziemliche Herausforderung in 2 Wikis aktiv zu sein...bzw. 3 da ich auch im AvatarWiki mitarbeite...^^ 13:02, 13. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Wenn du magst, kannst du dich gern mal in Gokupedia melden, dann sag ich dir wie ich mir das Design vorstelle. Musst du aber wirklich nicht, da ich derzeit eher an den Artikeln arbeite und sowieso alles erst in der Testphase ist. Bezüglich PM: Nicht an einer konkreten Stelle sondern eher so das ich immer wieder sterbe, aber keine Lust hab Mario zu trainieren...^^ Ich werd mich gleich mal hinsetzen und schauen was sihc machen lässt. Superluigi 13:16, 13. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Animation Hallo, sag mal, wie machst du solche Animationen, das sieht ja wirklich sehr interessant aus, braucht man dafür ein spezielles Programm oder so? Bild:Luigi Angst.gif --Ashka Harley 14:37, 13. Aug. 2008 (UTC) OK, danke! --Ashka Harley 14:50, 13. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Tour Ich würd nix sehen, was dagegen spräche...^^ Mach ruhig. Bin schon sehr gespannt was du planst. Superluigi 18:24, 13. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Tu das, sonst können die User deine tolle SArbeit nicht sehen...;) Superluigi 08:36, 14. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Spellbinder-Wiki Ich glaube, du weißt was ich meine, oder? ← --Ashka Harley 10:37, 21. Aug. 2008 (UTC) SSBB und Lugis Mansion 1.) Klar, aber wer soll die Komplettlösung schreiben? Ich hab in nächster Zeit kaum Zeit...:-( 2.)Soll das etwa eine Herausforderung sein? Klar hab ich es. MfG Superluigi 14:30, 24. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ---- Für eine Runde Brawl hab ich immer Zeit...^^ Und ja, der Satz hat mich auch etwas verwundert, aber anders konnt ich mich nicht ausdrücken...:-) Hier ist auf jeden Fall einmal mein Code: 0516-8826-7083 Die Frage nach meinem Lieblingscharakter erübrigt sich glaub ich, denn dieses Wiki und mein Name sagen schon einiges über meinen liebsten Videospielhelden aus, findest du nich? Wen darf denn ich als Gegner erwarten? Eigentlich bin ich fast immer am PC, also schreib mich mal hier an, oder per ICQ enn dus hast. MfG Superluigi 09:07, 25. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ---- Verdammt, ich habs erst jetzt gelesen...-.- (17:45) Gut, wann hast du morgen Zeit? Sag eine Zeit die dir passt. MfG Superluigi Also das regt mich jetzt echt auf...*wütendrumschrei* Schon wieder zu spät...*heul* -.- Gut, also morgen. Wieviel Uhr? Um 9 bin ich auf jeden Fall wach. Sag wann du Zeit hast. Ich bin jetzt noch bis 22:30 am PC, also sehe ich deine Einträge schneller als bisher...:-( MfG Superluigi 18:24, 25. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ---- Ich arbeite an einem derzeit noch geheimen Avatarwiki-Projekt, dass jedoch nichts mit Wikia zu tun hat. Deshalb sehe ich hier nix...:( Superluigi 18:50, 25. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ---- http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Drawn_Together Redest du davon? Ja, das kenn ich..zumindest ein bischen...^^ Was ist damit? Superluigi 18:55, 25. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Mein neues Projekt und dein neues Projekt Nachdem ich mich jetzt mal wieder aktiv damit beschäftige werde...würde ich sehr gerne mitmachen.:-) Wie gesagt, es ist ein neues AvatarWiki (hier altes: de.avatar.wikia.com). Die Admins von diesem Wiki siedeln es auf einen neuen Server und ich darf beim verbessern und exportieren/importieren helfen. Das ist ganz schön viel arbeit, aber ich darf dir leider den Link zum neuen nicht geben, da wir(eigentlich eher "sie") uns vor Vandalismus fürchten und es erst veröffentlichen wenn alles in Ordnung ist, und neue Bearbeiter einen leichten Einstieg haben. Superluigi 19:16, 25. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Ich wär jetzt so weit...^^ Superluigi 07:29, 26. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Raum ist schon lange offen...wo bleibst du?^^ Superluigi 07:45, 26. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Ja, du bist online...^^ Geh doch mal raus aus der Wificon und verbinde nochmal. Superluigi 07:52, 26. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Ich komm nicht in deinen Raum...O.o Superluigi 08:01, 26. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Versuch jetzt wieder mal in meinen zu kommen. Superluigi 08:02, 26. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Nein, bei mir steht nach einiger Zeit: "Es wird keine RÜckmeldung geschickt, entweder der Benutzer hat dich nicht mehr auf seiner Liste oder es besteht ein Verbindungsproblem" Siehst du denn überhaupt das ich on bin? Ich sehe, dass du einen Kampf suchst, komm aber nicht rein. Superluigi 08:06, 26. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Ja, ich hab dich gesehen, aber du warst gleich wieder weg...-.- Superluigi 08:20, 26. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Ok, bis morgen dann...^^ Superluigi 08:26, 26. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Gaming Footer Hallo MtaÄ! Wikia hat nun einen neuen Gaming Footer erstellt, mit welcher Hilfe man viel leichter zwischen Gaming-Wikis wechseln kann. Ein großer Vorteil ist, dass dadurch mehr Benutzer zu euch kommen können, da wir diesen Gaming Footer in möglichst vielen Gaming-Wikis einführen wollen. Derzeit beteiligen sich 95 Gaming-Wikias an der Vorlage. Dieser wird meistens gegen Ende der Hauptseite eingefügt und sieht wie folgt aus: Wikia Gaming Footer. Auf eine Antwort würde ich mich freuen und bis dahin, viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 10:03, 28. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :PS: Ich schicke diese Nachricht auch an die anderen Administratoren und auch in weiteren 19 Gaming-Wikias aus. Ich bitte dich daher mir auf meiner Diskussionsseite zu antworten, da ich ansonsten sehr schnell den Überblick verliere. Danke im Voraus =) Tomsen (talk) 10:03, 28. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ---- Also gut, ich sehe ein, dass ich eventuell etwas abwesend war...xDDD Aber das Avatar Projekt läuft eigentlich super und auch Schulstress lässt nach, also werd ich sicher bald wieder aktiver werden.^^ Superluigi 12:15, 26. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ---- Ja, ab jetzt bin ich wieder da. Obwohl ich vom 21.-25. jetzt auf Urlaub fahre, aber danach und davor bin ich wieder voll da. :D Superluigi 17:44, 18. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ---- Nein, keine Herbstferien. Schulausflug...^^ Bring mich auf den neuesten Stand der Dinge. Superluigi 17:47, 18. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ---- Und hast du noch ein Privatleben? xDDD Der Link funzt bei mir nicht, aber anscheinend hab ich ne Menge verpasst...O.o' Superluigi 17:52, 18. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ---- Ich meld mich nur in Foren an, in denen ich aktiv wäre, also nein...^^ Hast du nicht ICQ oder irgendein anderes Protokoll? MSN,Yahoo,Jabber,AIM,Gadu-Gadu, IRC...irgendwas? Wenn ich dich richtig verstanden hab, hast du dich für die Stelle beworben, oder? Schon ne Antwort bekommen? Superluigi 18:00, 18. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Ich finde keinen Link zu dem Forum. Zumindest nicht auf der Hauptseite. Superluigi 18:06, 18. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Ja, bin mit Monaco unterwegs....egal, ich schau nochmal nach. Superluigi 18:10, 18. Okt. 2008 (UTC)